The annoyance he can be!
by Mii-chan
Summary: What happens when Xellos gets a few weeks off....
1. The annoyance he can be! (part 1)

**_THE SLAYERS_**

**_Part one:_**

THE IDIOTS

**Mii-chan:_Reading the script_ The story is a romance/comedy fic... opens with me...supplying the comedy!? what the hell's that about?!....'main characters are xellos, lina, zel, amelia, filia'..... ........XELLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _looking around for Xellos_**

Xellos: _Appears behind Minako_ Yeeeeees?

Mii-chan: Who wrote this script...?

Xellos: now THAT is a...

Mii-chan: don't give me that shit!!!FLARE ARROW! _Hits him dead on_

Xellos: ....a secret...._Facefault_

Mii-chan: I'll show them... next fic, I'll show them all!!!! _runs off, wide-eyed, scaring everyone she passes_

Lina: _reading the script_ 'now, on to the story where my love, z-z-z-z...' ....Okay, i refuse to read this!! of all things!! _throws the script on Xellos's head and walks off._

Mii-chan: Hey, at least I get to be in charge! haha! _walks off in lina's direction happily_ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! or I'll bite ya! ha!

* * *

"I don't need you following me!!" Lina was stomping down a dirt path, heading for a little cabin in the center of a small clearing with Xellos tagging along behind. "My dear Lina, I can't just leave!" Xellos walked up beside Lina and looked at her angry face. Lina stopped walking and looked down at the ground. "Xellos, since when have you ever actually _wanted_ to stay around!? aren't you supposed to disappear in a puff of smoke or something!?" Xellos bent down and looked Lina in the face once again. "Come now, Lina! We're almost there, come come!" Lina sighed. She lazily lifted a finger, pointed it at Xellos, and quietly said "fireball.." Xellos was floating in the air above her head without a scratch on him. he flipped himself upside down and stared at Lina with a dull expression. "...Like I didn't see that coming." Lina backed away in shock, not from the fireball having no effect on him, but his face practically brushing against hers. "Is there no end to you!?" she screamed. she ducked and went under him, running to the cabin. _Why does he have to do that....._ She thought to herself while running.

When she got to the cabin, Xellos was already there, holding the door open for her. Lina looked at him curiously as she walked through the door. Xellos slammed the door while Lina was only half way through and she fell on her face. "XELLOS!!!! You asshole!!!!!!!!!!!" the bag of food that Lina had gone out to buy was empty with its contents sprawled all over the floor. Lina sat up and looked at her scraped arm. She looked up to see that Xellos had gathered the packages back into the back and had one arm extended to help Lina up. _he looks sincere enough..._ Lina thought to herself, and grabbed Xellos's outstretcstreched arm and he helped her up. "Th-thanks, Xellos.." Xellos smiled at Lina and she returned it. "Terribly sorry, my dear Lina, it was nothing more then a harmless joke!" Lina realized that she was stil holding Xellos' hand and Gourry, Amelia and Zel were all staring at them. Lina pulled her hand away, grabbed the bag from Xellos, and ran towards the others.

* * *

**Mii-chan: chapter one's done! on to two...! when I get around to doing it, lol **


	2. The annoyance he can be! (part 2)

Part 2  
  
Mii: hello my fellow freaks!.. I mean, my fellow fans!  
  
Xellos: Mii-chan, stick to what's written, please! I worked hard on this script!....uh oh..  
  
Mii: SO YOU DID WRITE IT?!?!?! *FIREBALL!*  
  
Xellos: I'll.. be going now... *vanishes and fireball hits Lina instead.*  
  
Mii: oh great... I hit the star... I SHOULD BE THE STAR!!..ah whatever..in this chapter...well, let's just say that Lina is embarrassed a numerous amount of times... oh, you'll see!  
__________________________________________  
"What was that all about, Ms. Lina?" Amelia asked curiously as she pulled Lina away from the others and out of xellos's spying range.  
"wad du yu reen ameria?" Lina said, stuffing her face. Amelia sighed.  
"I MEAN, What was with you and Xellos back there?" Lina looked up and swallowed her food.  
"Excuse me? NOTHING! he just helped me up, and I kind of.. well, got lost n my thoughts and forgot to let go of his hand, that's all!" Lina blushed slightly, she knew Amelia didn't believe her, although it was mostly true.  
  
"WHOA! do that again!" gourry yelled. Lina walked into the room where everyone was sitting and saw Xellos with a kitten climbing around on his head. Xellos looked towards Lina who was walking closer to inspect the furry feline.  
"it's a... a cat made from magic, right?" She asked curiously. Xellos grinned. Gourry went crazy. "NO LINA!! it's a real cat!! he pulled it out of his hat!!.. I mean, cloak.."  
"Correction, Gourry... ...oh wait, you're right... anyways, it's for you Lina!" Xellos threw the cat at her and it clawed her to death, trying not to fall.  
"It's a boy.. so I'll call it... Xelly-kun! Thanks Xellos!" Lina hugged the kitten and it purred.  
"Um.... actually, I was only really trying to have a 'lina's-death-by-cat's-claws' kind of thing, but oh well... HEY, I KNOW! We're missing people!!! Sylphiel, Filia, and VALGARV!!" Xellos disappeared and re-appeared, standing on Val's head. Val looked around and then up at Xellos, who had fallen off his head.  
"What the hell did ya do THIS time, fruitcake?" Val questioned, large hints of anger in his tone. Xellos smiled. "Fruitcake! I'll go get one!" Xellos, again, disappeared and re-appeared on Val's head, with a fruitcake.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Mii-chan: HOLD IT!!! CUT, FREEZE THE SCENE, STOP!!!!!!!!!!! Xellos?  
Xel: Yes, love?  
Mii: don't give me that sappy crap when I'm in a mad-at-you mood!  
Xel: Yes, love!  
Mii:..... ANYWAYS, what're you doing?  
Xel: Whatever do you mean?  
Mii:..NONE of this is in the script.. Val doesn't even show up in this fic!  
Xel: well he does now!  
Mii: Okay, who gave you the coffee?  
Xel: COFFEE!?! WHERE?!  
Mii: I see how this whole fruitcake crap started.. anyways, there is no coffee, just please calm down and stoped ruining the fic, alright?  
Xel: I'm not ruining it, Wolfy's lauging her ass off right now, AREN'T YA WOLFY?!  
Mii: I bet she's not even READING this crap of yours.. err.. Mine, that you wrote.. -.-;;  
I give up.. alright, everyone, this conversation didn't happen, just continue reading on.. don't relate this to the fic, please, it would make no sense whatsoever!  
_______________________________________________________  
Val looked up. Xellos lost his balance and the fruitcake fell from his hand and onto Val. Xellos ran and hid behind Lina.  
"Alright, thats it, what am I, your personal sheild?! it's like... it's like... *whines* like yer all against my, why is everybody always being so mean to me!? *whines* y-y-yer all mean, leave me alone!" Lina ran upstair and into her room, although she didn't seriously mean it, she didn't want Valgarv trying to get Xellos while he was latched on to her.  
"Oh my.. that was so.. OOC...." Xellos commented. Val came at Xellos, but he had already vanished. "That fruitcake..." Val walked over to everyoe else and sat down in a chair. They all started socializing.  
_______________________________________________________  
Mii: OMG! CAN IT BE!? the end of the chapter already... but I have a good idea for the next chapter, don't worry...  
Xellos: YOU...? you have a good idea..?  
Mii-chan: pay no attention to the beastmaster I am using for an armrest *smirk* 


	3. The annoyance he can be! (part 3)

Part 3  
  
Mii-chan: poor lina.. talking to h..*Xellos covers Mii's mouth* ..... ~.~ *Mii bites Xellos' hand and he lets go* the hell with a description of this chapter..! GO READ!! READ, my children..  
Xellos: Mii-chan, calm down...  
Mii: READ! REVIEW! R&R!!!!!! you BETTER review or ELSE!!  
_____________________________________________________________  
Lina closed the door to her room in the inn and locked it. She set Xelly-kun down on her bed and played with him a bit.  
"Why is Xellos such a jerk? I mean, sure, I got you from him, but he was only trying to kill me.. or was he... no.. ..and Zel, he doesn't care one bit! ..and Gourry...? All he knows is how to eat, stuff his face, um... eat..? agh!this really bugs me....... what should I do Xelly-kun..?" Lina sighed and started to change into her pajama's. Just as she was about to take her shirt off, she heard a strange noise and looks behind her. What she saw scared the living daylights(and nightlights!) out of her.  
"XELLOS!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" Lina fell back onto her bed and almost squished Xelly-kun, but he ran to the other side of the bed.  
Xellos turned bright red and tried to explain.  
"No, no it's not like that! I just came to see how you were, Lina-chan!! really!!"  
Lina sat up on her bed and sighed deeply. "alright Xellos, what do you want?" She questioned, curiously. he had to be in her room to get something! Xellos grinned. "Well, Gourry and Zelgadis seemed to be quite worried about you, Amelia told them to stay downstairs unless they wanted to get dragon slave'd, so thats why you don't hear knocks on you door right now." He explained. "As for me, I just.. wanted to scare you out of your mind!" Lina eyed him, peculiarly.  
"Why are you REALLY up here, Xellos?" Lina leaned forward.  
"Just for the hell of it." Xellos smirked. Lina grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  
"Oh Xellos, that was 'so OOC'!" She fell back on her bed, laughing. Xel came over to Lina and stared at her, floating above her head. Lina returned the glance.  
"X-Xellos, stop it, you're looking at me the way Gourry looks at his Dinner....." Xellos smiled. "And that's bad?" Lina blushed.  
Banging noises came from outside Lina's door.  
"I thought you said Gourry and Zel wouldn't be up here?" Lina asked.  
"Hmm.. I'll go check.." Xellos disappeared and re-appeared a few seconds later.  
"It's our dear Valgarv! Oh, this should be interesting!" Xellos disappeared.   
"Lina, Open the door. What'd that fruitcake do THIS time?" Lina walked over to the door, unlocked it, and went back to her bed to play with the kitten. Valgarv opened thee door and slammed it shut behind him, locking it as well. Xelly-kun was startled, and jumped into Lina's lap. She petted the Kitten while she watched Val search her room.  
"What're you looking for...?" Lina asked him, although she knew the answer.  
"That Xellos-freak, who else?" Val walked over to Lina's bed, sat down, and looked at her. "Alright, where is he..?" He asked her.  
"He left. a second before you came in."  
"so he WAS in here! that little.... I'm gonna kill him!" Lina looked at Val, curious as to why he was acting so strangely.  
"Val? What's with you, you aren't supposed to be concerned! and about me, of all people? what's up?" *alright, so that was a bit direct, but what the hell* Lina thought to herself.  
Val looked at her and smiled. "Why can't I worry about someone as beautiful as you?" *Whoa, where'd the come from...* Val scared himself.  
Lina was blushing a bit.  
"S-sorry.." Val appologized to her.  
"Sorry? that wasn't needed, you don't need to apologize to someone when you give them a compliment, you dope." Lina laughed a bit  
"Oh.. Sorry..."  
"Let's just abandon the subject, alright?"  
"Y-yeah.."  
"Stop that!Why're you acting so shy, Val? Tell me!!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Mii: CUT!!!!!! ....Screw-You-Xellos!  
Xel: Yes, love?  
Mii: You're giving away everything!!  
Xel: Ah, but who says Val will end up With Lina?  
Tasuki: Well, according to your script, the one who end's up with Ms.Inverse is---  
Mii: TASUKI, YOU'RE BAAAACK!!! thank the gods..  
Tasuki: Letting Xellos run the scripts was hell.. couldn't let it happen!  
Mii: thank you thank you thank you! Tasuki, yer gettin' a raise!!  
Tasuki:... You don't pay me...  
Mii: Oh, never mind then...  
___________________________________________________________  
"Why? no particular reason... " Val turned a light-red color. Lina yawned and pet her kitten some more.  
"if you're tired you can lie down Lina. it is, after all, your room." Val smiled. Lina returned the friendly smile and lay down on her bed. Val sat beside her, stroking her hair.  
__________________________________________________________  
Mii: sorry about this, but who's writing the fic now..?  
Tasuki: Me.  
Mii: I LOVE IT, TAS-KUN!!! XD! *purrs with delight*  
__________________________________________________________  
Lina eventually fell asleep laying in Val's lap.  
*Don't ask me how she got there, the mental image is just too kawaii though!*  
He lay Lina on the bed and walked out of her room and downstairs to where everyone else was sitting. They all stared at him.  
"Where have you been?" Gourry asked.  
"Better queston, what have you been doing.. to poor Ms.Lina!?" Amelia asked him. Val facefaulted imediately. "I've done nothing to her, just... umm.. I guess you could say I was comforting her." Gourry glared, and surprizingly, so did Zelgadis AND Xellos who just happened to appear behind Valgarv and was trying to choke him in an angry rage.  
"YOU FUCKING FRUITCAKE!!!!!!!!!!!" Val yelled, quietly. *lol*  
Gourry was puzzled. "Can fruitcakes DO that?" he asked Xellos. Xellos was too pre-occupied to answer Gourry's stupid question.  
Val was trying to get away from Xellos, but could not. Xellos whispered into Val's ear. "If you ever go near her again, I'll see to it that you die on the spot. personally." Xel let go of his death grip on Val and everyone went to their rooms to catch some sleep.  
______________________________________________________________  
Xellos:... do not forget to R&R...   
Mii: well done xellos!  
Xellos: it is obvious... I am being used.... by my love, Minako-chan.... DAMN I HATE THIS!!!  
Mii: R&R! XD! 


	4. The annoyance he can be! (part 4)

part 4  
  
Mii-chan: as a random act of insanity, i have been up all night writing these 4 chapters, a ten minute fic, and a conversation with my freind and I (a REAL one, dammit!)  
anyways, this is a cute little, little as in small, chapter involving Xel and Val. Happy reading! R&R!!!!!! XD!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________  
Val, ignoring what Xellos had said earlier, grabbed a chair and brought it up to Lina's room. he quietly opened the door, only to see that Lina had already awakened.  
"I see you're up..?" Val sat down beside the young girl and smiled.  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well..." Lina sighed and leaned against Val's shoulder. Val blushed a bit. "Lina-chan, would you hit me with a dragin slave or fireball if I tried to kiss you?" *where'd that come from!?* He asked himself. Lina looked at him strangely, then leaned against his shoulder once again. "I'd be too tired to..." was her reply. Val wrapped his arms around Lina and held her close. "go to sleep, Lina-chan, go to sleep.." Val kissed Lina's forehead gently, Lina blushed a bit, but not enough for Val to really notice.  
____________________________________________________________  
Xel: EXCUSE ME?! *calls a cut* CUT!  
Mii: that's my line....  
Xel: and that's MY Lina!  
Gourry/Zel:..... *snarl from zel, question marks pop above gourry's head*  
Tasuki: and it's under MY control, deal with it!  
Mii-chan: Tasuki... I LOVE some WAFF fics, but this is a humor fic....  
Tasuki: WAIT!!!...damn %&*$^&*!!  
Mii: I can FIRE you in more ways than one, tasuki.. *starts chanting a dragon slave spell*  
Tasuki: buh-bye!  
___________________________________________________________  
---  
It was late at night when Valgarv finally tucked Lina in and walked out of her room. Standing in the hall was Xellos, who had been waiting for Val to make an appearance.  
"What do you want, ya freak of nature?" Val asked Xellos impolitely.  
"I'll get you back, Valgarv."  
"What're you gonna do, smash another fruitcake over my head?" Val smirked.  
"I just might.." and with that, Xellos disappeared.  
___________________________________________________________  
Mii: Xellos, Xellos, he's our man, if he can't do it then Valgarv obviously will! *waves pom poms* XD!  
Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!! I SAID REVIEW DAMMIT! ^^ pardon my french.... gah, I never was good at that language... ~.~  
MORE TO COME!!!!! STAY IN TOUCH! XD! 


	5. The annoyance he can be! (part 5)

Part 5  
  
Mii-chan: I thought of some of this part when I was at school, and if it weren't for those immature boys, I would've FINISHED it at school, too!!  
  
Xellos: *blink* Why can't I come to school?  
  
Mii-chan: Because you don't know nuthin!!! -.-;; let's just get on with the 5th part! at the begining, it's REALLY sappy, but it'll get better nearing the middle.  
------------  
Lina was in her room, lying on her bed with her face burried in her pillows. She turned around and looked at the multi-colored lights on her ceiling.(Colored lights...? Filia has some strange ideas... but at least I got away without anyone knowing.. Xellos probably knows where I am, but it's nice of him to leave me be, give me a little 'break'..) Her thoughts were racing. (Who should I choose? I wonder where everyone is right now.. are Xellos and Valgarv still fighting..? Is Zel worried...? I hope Gourry's not acting to light-headed.. I... was trying to get away from them all... but... but I miss....) "Mreow?" Lina's concentration was broken when she heard the quiet, soothing cry of her kitten. "I'm fine.. Really, I am!" She explained to Xelly. There was a knock on the door. "Lina, tomorrow everyone's coming for a christmas party, should I tell them you;re here or not..? ... ..Lina..?" Filia asked, a hint of concern in her voice. She knew what Lina was going through, and felt sorry for her. Lina ignored her question and Filia went back downstairs.  
Lina sighed. "I wish they were here...." Tears came running out of her eyes. "W-wha...Why am I... crying...?"  
---------  
Filia sat down on a couch beside the christmas tree, with a box of decorations. it was christmas time, and since Lina was in such a bad mood, Filia went and rented some huge lodge for the winter break and was expecting EVERYONE to be there by tomorrow. "This is gonna be great!" she said to herself.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the worst thing possible happened.  
"guess whooo...?" a voice from behind her, whispering into her ear. "X-Xellos....?" he walked around to face her. "A party? and you didn't think to invite me? how rude of you!" Xellos smirked.   
"GO AWAY!! I don't want you here, leave, leave now! please!" Filia pleaded.  
Xellos walked around the room. "Where's Lina?" He asked Filia. She looked at him, curiously, with that 'what're you talking about?' kind of look. Xellos just started walking up the stairs. "I'll find her myself. Oh, and don't follow me." He told her. Filia didn't budge. for some reason, she felt she needed to let Lina handle this on her own.  
--------  
Xellos appeared in Lina's room, silently. Lina was facing the other way, and she didn't notice him yet. He walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Lina turned around, started. Xellos saw the tears streaming down her face. Lina immediately jumped up and hugged him.  
"I guess that means you missed me?" He said, sarcastically. Lina didn't say anything, she just hugged him tighter. "Lina, it's not that simple.. I didn't come here to cheer you up, I came here to kill you, as I was ordered."   
Lina was shocked at the harsh words of her so-called 'friend'. She tried to pull away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Lina stopped trying to pull away and just stood there in shock. Her expression turned into a mad one.  
"What do you wanna do, kill me of kiss me!?" She yelled in his ear. This caused Xellos to back away and laugh.  
After a few minutes, Xellos put on a more serious expression. "My dear Lina, you know I could never kill you!" He protested. Lina looked at him strangely. "You...couldn't? That's a new one!" Lina sat down on her bed, still laughing. Xellos sat down beside her.  
"Thanks for cheering me up, Xellos.." She smiled at him.  
"now you see, I'm not only here to cause pain and suffering, and Filia bashing, and.. Filia bashing." Xellos grinned evily.  
"Don't you dare ruin her party!" Lina yelled. Xellos just looked at her mischeviously.  
"My dear Lina, why would I ever do something like that....?" With that, he disappeared.  
------------  
Mii-chan: *whines* I didn't get to do the funny part on this chapter.... TASUKI!!!!  
*Xellos comes running in*  
Xellos: I'm sorry, Tasuki is temporarily unavailable at this time, please leave a message and I'll untie him in a few years, or maybe even when this fic is finished.  
Mii-chan:....XELLOS!!!!!!! dammit, that makes sense, Xellos likes the chapter like that..  
Xellos: O.o;; I do not!!! T-Tasuki had it written that way!!  
Mii-chan: Xellos, the day I believe you is the day you and Valgarv can behave perfectlyfor a full day.  
Xellos: O.o;;;  
Mii-chan: Next chapter, coming soon!! 


	6. The annoyance he can be! (part 6)

Part 6  
  
Minako: e.e;; Okay, I'm REALLY hoping you people like this chapter, cause I kinda have writers block, cause I wanna draw somethin more then write, but I can work around it, I'm good at working around things ^^;;  
  
Xellos: mmfh!!  
  
Minako: ='') Xellos is a bit occupied at the moment.. aaanyways, Wolfy-chan drew a REALLY cool pic of me!! you gotta go see it!! go here: http://ameliasn.homestead.com/files/Minako3.jpg Yeah, I know it's on homestead =^..^= you got problem? too bad fora you! O.o;; Where'd that come from...? ANYWAYS, in this chapter, the christmas party starts! And somebody can't control their temper......  
----------  
There was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it, Filia!!" Lina ran to the door and opened it. outside stood, Valgarv, Zelgadis, Gourry, Amelia, Sylpiel, Zangulus, Martina, and a bunch of other people Lina couldn't even recognize. Behind Lina stood Xellos, who had a wide grin on his face. Val glared at him. "Come on in, everyone..!" Lina told them. They all walked in and started socializing. "Now remember everyone, NO WRECKING THE FURNITURE!!!!" Filia yelled from the kitchen. Lina sat down, Amelia beside her.  
"Ms. Lina!! so this is where you went!!" She hugged Lina tightly.  
"Well, I needed to get away..." Lina told her, dimly. "Yeah, I would if I were you!" Amelia agreed. Filia came out of the kitchen and sat down beside Lina. "So... what were you and that Mazoku.. um.. talking about up there, Lina?" She asked, curiously. Lina told her that Xellos came to comfort her. Filia glared. "So what're you going to do now, grow up together, HAVE LITTLE MAZOKU FREAK CHILDREN WHO EAT GARBAGE AND LIVE HAPPILY?!" Filia yelled. everyone turned towards Filia and Lina. Xellos and Lina both facefaulted. Val ran at Xellos and started jumping at his throat. Lina glared at filia. "SO WHAT IF I AM!?" She yelled back. Valgarv and Xellos stopped and stared at Lina. "N-not that I will... but.. I-I'm only making.. a point.." Lina ran upstairs and slammed the door to her room. Val started attacking Xellos again, and everyone went on chatting.. or fighting.. away.   
"Wow, Lina's really emotional today." Zelgadis commented. Filia appeared behind him with a slightly demented look on her face(the look lina had while trying to kill mirtina in brass rackets, near the end of that episode in NEXT) "Of course she is you dumbass.."   
Zel ran away from her and hid behind Amelia.  
Over where Xellos and Val were, everyone was watching.  
"How could you invite this fucking fruitcake, Filia!?" Val asked her. Filia, being her mazoku-hating self, replied angrily; "Do you really think I invited him?! And would you two stop fighting!? Your ruining my party!!" Filia looked as if she was about to start crying. Xellos remembered what Lina had said to her earlier, about not to ruin the party. He moved away from Valgarv and started running up the stairs. "I think I'll go see what my dear Lina is up to!" with that, he had disappeared up the stairs. Val was on fire. "You asshole!!!!!" He chased Xellos up the stairs.  
----------  
Minako: O.o;; I know, I KNOW! it was awful, deal with it!! ;-; the next chapter will be better! 


	7. The annoyance he can be! (part 7)

**Part 7**

**Mii-chan: DON'T ask! the first part of this chapter makes no sense whatsoever... but it kinda... everything gets more complicated...Oh, and I'm doing this on in HTML..so I don't know how it will look..**

* * *

Everyone was having a great time at filia's party, chatting away. Zelgadis was sitting down beside Val and Xellos, who had both given up on talking eachother for the time being. The doorbell rang, and Filia went to open it. standing in the doorway, was none other than...

"TENCHI!!?!" Zelgadis jumped up and ran to the doorway.He held out a pen and paper. "You're Tenchi!! from Tenchi Muyo!! oh man, I watch your show every day!!" everyone looked at Zel, strangely. He held the paper and pen up to the stranger. "Can I have your autograph?!" Everyone facefaulted. Tenchi turned around and walked out the door. "Weirdos" he whispered to himself, as he walked out of sight.

Zelgadis walked up staires, wondering how Lina was and why she hadn't come back to the party yet. _ She couldn't be that upset with those two, could she..? or with Filia, even? wait a second, why do I even CARE right now!? I guess its a natural.. reaction? she's always been there for me and the others, right? i guess it's my turn to be concerned.. I just hope Xellos and Valgarv don't take it the wrong way! _ He knocked on Lina's door. "Come in..?" Zel opened the door and walked over to Lina, who was sitting on the bed. She patted the spot beside her and Zel sat down

_ He's the only one that would understand... I have to talk to somebody.._ They were silent for a moment. _ I wonder what she's thinking..._ Lina broke the silence. "Zel... Can.. Would you.." Lina couldn't think of what to say. "Hear you out..? Of course, Lina." Zelgadis replied with a smile. Lina continued. "I-I can't handle all this, Zel.. I don't know what to do anymore! I don't want Xellos and Valgarv fighting over me, I really don't! They're my friends, but that's it!! I don't know what to do anymore.." Tears were streaming down lina's eyes. Zelgadis slipped a finger under her eyes and wiped away the tears. _ What am I doing..? I guess even the infamous Lina Inverse needs to cry sometimes.. _

* * *

**Mii-chan: Did you like it.....? ehe, the suspense must be killing you!! but you'll just have to WAIT to see what scomes next.. until tomorrow, my friends! ^^;;**


	8. The annoyance he can be! (part 8)

**Part 8**

**Mii-chan: Okay, this chapter is still a bit on the um... InSaNe side, but give me a break... I mean.. **

Xellos: She means...*gets stuffed in a closet*.....

Mii-chan: Well, okay. you see I have a cold so I have nothing better to do than listen to the openings/closings of slayers next/try and write fics.. So I wake up at 8:30 AM and walk into my mothers room to make sure she wouldn't be late - she's not there. I walk into the living room and see my dog lying on the couch - so she couldn't be taking him out. I look out the window - and I see SNOW DRIFTS UP TO MY WINDOW!..and I go back to bed and tell myslf 'dream, it was a dream..' and I get up 5 minutes later, convinced that Xellos has come to scare the shit outta me. O.o;;...I'm not insane, I'm NOT!...

* * *

it'd been a few hours since Zelgadis had gone to check on Lina. The party was over, and Filia was downstairs cleaning, with the help of Sylphiel and Tenchi, who'd figured he would come back because it looked like a real kick-ass party. Valgarv and Xellos were outside Lina's room, waiting for Zelgadis to come out. Just as Xellos was about to go in, Zelgadis came out. "What'd you do to Lina?!" Val and Xellos said at the same time. Zelgadis looked at them, and calmly replied; "Nothing. I wont allow you to set a foot in there until she wakes up in the morning, understood?" he quietly closed the door behind him and stood in front of it. Val sighed and walked away. "It was gettig boring, anyways..." he mumbled as he walked into one of the empty rooms and shut the door. _ Boring...? Are those two just.. competing...? A little game...? _ Xellos left aswell.

Zelgadis, seeing as they would both be occupied or tired until morning, went downstairs and let himself fall onto the couch. Amelia walked up to him and yawned. "How's Ms. Lina?" She asked him, curiously. Zelgadis looked at her with a dull expression. "Tired. She fell asleep a while ago." Amelia sat down beside him. "It was really nice of you to go up there to check on her, Mr. Zelgadis!!" She commented. Zel blushed lightly, but Amelia took no notice. A crash came from the kitchen, followed by a.. "YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!! I don't think I can stand you much longer!! I'm gonna lose it!!!!" Zelgadis walked into the kitchen. There, he saw Filia chasing Xellos around with a broken plate in hand. She tried to throw it at him but it hit the wall instead, making a loud shattering noise.Zelgadis grabbed Xellos's cape and he came to a hault. "Would you both keep it down? You'll wake Lina!" Zelgadis protested. They both glared at him and spat out; "WHO CARES?!" They all got into an arguement, with an ending result of Xellos disappearing and Zelgadis getting smashed with Filia's mace.

Lina, indeed, did awaken at the sound of shattering glass and screaming. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "I'm hun--" She was unable to finish her sentance, when she completely opened her eyes and saw the chaos that was once the kitchen. She looked down at Zelgadis who was lying on the floor, looking pretty smashed up. "Why me.. why always me.." he mumbled. Lina looked up at filia. "Why, indeed.... ..?" "I--it was that damn mazoku devil!! that fruitcake--*blah blah blah*" _ Filia calling him a fruitcake...? O.o;; haven't heard her say that recently.._ Lina dragged Zel out of the kitchem while Filia was still babbling on about Xellos. Zelgadis and Lina sat down on the couch across the one that Amelia was sleeping on."I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry about that.." Zel appologized. Lina laughed. "No need to be sorry.. I was hungry anyways." Zel looked at her suspiciously. "You were hungry, but you have no food. Now (i)there's a reason for concern! Did you bump your head or something!" he remarked, sarcastically. "Oh, you're _real_ funny, Zel." She snapped back at him. They both looked over at Amelia, who was mumbling something. "mmmm..I shall.. smite evil... hammer...justice.." She turned over. Zel and Lina both started to laugh. "She defeats evil in her sleep?!" Lina practically fell off the couch, laughing so hard. "W-what's this?" Filia picked up an envelope that was in front of the door. Lina walked over and grabbed the envelope from her. "Somebody must have slipped it under the door." She opened it and read it aloud, everyone that was still awake crowded around. 

_

Dear Lina Inverse,

_

_

I'm sorry that I could not have given this to you in person

_

_

but I had more important matters on my hands at the moment.

_

_

This is an invitation to a costume party, Tomorrow at midnight,

_

_

Bring your little friends, if you wish, I know they'll enjoy it.

_

_

And one more thing.. Don't be late.

_

_**SIMBA**_

* * *

**Mii-chan: DON'T ASK me about that last part, I went a bit.. umm.. strange O.o;; I SAID I was tired.. lol. aaaanyways, who knows who simba is...? *grins* you'll have to wait and see!! **


	9. The annoyance he can be! (part 9)

**Part 9**

  


**Mii-chan: Warning - The chapter is SCREWED UP. that's all ^^;; R&R OR DIE!!!!!! errm... *cough* ^^;;**

* * *

"Simba? From 'The Lion King'...?" Zelgadis seemed quite amused. Lina walked over to him and rested her arm on his should. She looked at him, grinning. "And just how much tv did you watch when you were a kid, Zel?"  
"T-that's not the point..." They all looked at Lina.  
"Well..I would like to check it out, but maybe I should go alone. after all, it could very well be a trap.. right?" Lina sat down for a minute, everyone's eyes still on her.  
"You may be right, Lina but.. What idiot would use a disney character's name?"  
Val and Xellos came down the stairs and leaned on the couch. She immediately got up.  
"I think we should go!" EVeryone turned to looked at Gourry.  
"But I have one question...."  
"What is it, Gourry?"  
"What's Disney?" Everyone facefaulted. "I think only a few of us should go. What do you think, Lina?" Zelgadis asked her. She thought about it for a minute. "I think that'd be a good way to go about it, Zel. But..." _There's... Me, Zel, Gourry, Val, Xelloss, Sylphiel, Amelia, and I doubt Zangulus and Martina could come.. That's Seven of us.. so.. Four could go.. but who..?_

"Alright, Sylphiel, Zel, and Xellos will come with me to the so-called 'costume party'!" Val glared at Xellos, then at Lina. "Why couldn't I go!? why that.. that fruitcake, and not me!?" he asked her suspiciously. Lina smiled. "Well, We need someone with a light temper, so if it were between you and Xellos, he would win. The reason I didn't choose Filia, and Sylphiel instead, is because her avility to use a dragon slave could come in handy. and plus, Filia would be fighting with Xellos the whole time.. and the reason chose Zel instead of Amelia or Gourry is because Amelia is well.. we wont get into that.. and.. I don't know why I didn't choose Gourry! I think, if there was a battle, Zelgadis could do a bit more with his magic then Gourry with his sword. no offense, guys..." Gourry and Amelia sat in a corner for a while after that.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
Lina looked around. "D-did that come for the bathroom!? Filia!" She looked around. Xellos was sitting, staring at her. She ran upstairs towards the bathroom, Xellos close behind.  
"Filia, what's wrong!?"  
"it---it's!!!" Xellos quickly opened the door and...  
"A FROG?" Lina looked at it and the frog looked back.  
"You should be happy, lady! I thought you were a princess!" The frog yelled at Filia and hopped away. Xellos was trying hard not to laugh at the princess remark.  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Filia hit Xellos with the shampoo bottle and slammed the door.  
Zelgadis walked by the frog. It was wearing a red cape-like thing, and a crown.  
"Lina... If I'm not mistaken, that's the frog from that story about the frog prince..." He swallowed hard. "I.. I don't undertand.." He practically fainted. Lina looked at him, strangly. "What's wrong Zel??" She asked. Zelgadis looked at her with his cold eyes. "Lina, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Lina brought Zel to her room for some privacy and put a sign on the door saying 'no entry. NO MAZOKU' Zel put his hand on Lina's shoulder and looked at her for a minute.  
"I don't think we should go to this costume party, Lina." She looked puzzled. "Why..?"  
"First Tenchi appears, and we get a note from a Disney character.. and THEN a frog prince..? Lina, I don't think we should risk it." Zelgadis leaned against the wall with his eyes slightly closed, trying to look cool. Lina burst out laughing. "What do ya think's gonna happen, Dumbo coming along and sitting on one of us?" Zel turned bright red. "Lina, just think about the dangers we could be putting ourselves in to!! I'm only concer--" A crash was heard from downstairs.  
"What the!?" Lina and Zel ran down to find out what was happening.

"A T-REX!? What the hell is going on here!?" Lina shouted. Filia, who had been downstairs talking to Xellos about who-knows-what, simply shrugged and pretended as if nothing was happening. In her mind, as long as it wasn't a talking frog in the bathroom while she was taking a bath, it was just fine. Zelgadis looked at the T-rex, who was smashing up the front half of the house, and turned to Lina.  
"I think I've seen Jurasic Park WAY too many times. ...Fireball!" The monster ran away in fear of it's life being taken away while he was still young.

Lina had gone back to her room to sleep while Zelgadis was _still_ standing outside her door to make sure nobodywould interrupt her sleep.  
"Gotta get up nice and early tomorrow.." Lina told herself as she was getting into bed and pulling the covers over her shoulders. a voice came from beside her, "My my, Lina! I never knew you felt that way!" Lina turned her head towards the voice and there, lying in her bed, was Xellos. "You--" Xellos cut her off with his hand over her mouth.  
"We wouldn't want Zelgadis to come in, now would we?"  
Lina grabbed a pillow and was about to hit him with it when he transported them. Zelgadis ran into the room to see that Lina was nowhere to be found. "That god damn Mazoku..."

* * *

**Mii-chan: Err.... I didn't wanna make the chapter too long, so I didn't write as much as I was gonna... but I'll write another chapter soon ^^;;**


	10. The annoyance he can be! (part 10)

**Part 10**

  


**Mii-chan:Mii-chan: There's um.. a bit of.. how should I put this...  
Xellos: Humorous Romance!  
Mii-chan: Yeah, what he said... Wait, how'd you get out of the closet?!  
Xellos: Now THAT is a..  
Mii-chan: FIREBALL!  
Xellos: secret....  
**

* * *

Lina awoke with Xellos hovering above her head.  
"It took me less than two minutes... TWO MINUTES.. to get here.. and you fall asleep...?" Xellos looked at her as if she was dinner or something. Lina glared back.  
"Gourry doesn't even look at his food that way, Xellos, stop it! Where am I...?" She looked around. They were in a beautiful vally, the lake glittering in the moon's light.  
"H-how'd you find this place, Xellos..? It's beautiful!" Xellos wagged a finger in her face.   
"Now that, my dear Lina Inverse, is a secret! but since we're here, why not make the best of it...?" Lina ignored his comment and looked up at the night sky. Xellos seemed a bit annoyed. he walked closer to Lina and started chanting a spell. before she could turn around, she was trapped in a magic bubble.  
"A BUBBLE? Of all things, this is the best you could do?" She questioned. Xellos smiled slightly. "My dear Lina-chan, I'm only playing! Don't you know how to play?"  
"Not your twisted way, no." Lina grabbed an extra large pin, popped the bubble, and landed in Xellos's arms. He quickly took this oportunity to gently kiss her on her cheek, causing her to blush a bit.  
"Xellos, put me down!" Lina demanded. He did as she asked, and she walked over to a large tree, Xellos close behind.  
"Take me back to Filia's place, Zelgadis will be worried."   
"So you care more about Zelgadis then you care about me?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"So you care about me more?"  
"I didn't say that either! Xellos, stop jumping to conclusions!"  
"But then, who do you care for? Valgarv, perhaps?"  
Lina sat down under the tree, looking as if she was about to cry.  
"Why... why do you want me to choose? I don't want to choose.." Xellos sat beside her.  
"But Lina, you can't ignore the fact that you must choose. Do you really want people fighting over you like this? Like I am doing, constantly fighting with Valgarv. Do you really want that?" He looked into her firey eyes, awaiting an answer. Lina looked away, trying not to make eye contact. "Of course I don't want you guys fighting."  
"Then all you have to do is make a decision, Lina-chan." Lina looked at him once more.  
"d-decision....? can't it wait a while, Xellos.. please don't pressure me.."  
"Of course not, Lina-chan!"  
"Can we go back now?" She asked. Xellos stood up, picked Lina up, andtransported them back to Lina's room.  


"Let me down, Xellos!!!" Lina yelled at him and as soon as he let her down, she fireball'ed him. Zelgadis was standing there, watching the two fight. "Enough. Xellos, leave now." Zelgadis demanded. With that, Xellos was gone out of sight.  
"Thanks, Zel.." Lina smiled at him, but he just walked out and slammed the door behind him.  
_ is he mad..d at me....?   
_

* * *

**Mii-chan: I know it was short, but the next chapter will be bigger. ^^;; REVIEW!!!!!! *eyes glow***


End file.
